


ENOUGH ALREADY!

by After_glow



Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Jitzu because why the fuck not, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twice ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: The Soulmate AU no one asked for.The first words your soulmate says to you are written on your body and while Tzuyu has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on her, Jihyo has something very "unique".
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578805
Kudos: 77





	ENOUGH ALREADY!

**Author's Note:**

> And again I waisted to much time on prompt generator. What has my life become tho? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In a world where you were able to find the one person that fits into your life the most, the one who completed you, who understood you without saying one word, one might tell you it would be easy. 

But not for Chou Tzuyu.  
She thought that life or the entire universe had a vendetta against her.  
The night she got her Soulmark was the most fascinating and awful night of her existence.  
The petite written word 'Hey' that graced her body made it truly difficult to believe in love and everything that accomplished it.

The Soulmarks she saw on her friends and family's bodies before she got her own, where beautiful sayings about the other person.  
Extraordinary things they would notice about there partner the first time they met them.

Thinking about it more, Tzuyu just wanted to laugh and cry, but she wouldn't.  
Of course, she wouldn't, she was Chou Tzuyu, the most emotionless person her friends knew.  
They joked about it a lot. Said that when she would meet her soulmate, this would be someone outstanding.  
She wouldn't cry over the simplicity of her Soulmark. The simple and not remarkable 'Hey' that was engraved on her collarbone.  
And most importantly, she wouldn't bawl her eyes out in a public coffee shop. She still had some self-control and dignity.

She was supposed to meet up with Chaeyoung, but after waiting for half an hour, she slowly but surely believed that she'd been stood up.  
She presumably was with Mina, her Soulmate, who she met last year at a friend's Birthday party.  
It was like those novels and sickening sweet romance movies.

Don't get her wrong, Tzuyu was happy for Chae. She was, but she wanted to have that too.  
That sweet and loving feeling of finally finding the other half that would understand you as no one else would.  
But she would never voice this particular thought out, not to her friends at least.

Currently, she was sitting in this coffee shop all alone and again, wasted time daydreaming about these so-called 'what if's'.  
She shook her head to get rid of the person that ruined Soulmarks for her.  
She was not going to waste another thought on this living, breathing human being.  
She was not going to get her hopes up when someone greeted her with a cheerful

'Hey'

and she was certainly not going to stay calm.

"Hey" a strange voice tried to get her attention.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" She snapped out of her daze.  
"I'm done with all the soulmate crap. I never asked for this, and especially not the simple word 'Hey'.  
You can keep that word. I'm not going to waste more time searching for the right one."

She was about to get out of her seat when the voice spoke up again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this." the unknowing voice said, and it sounded like honey.

"What would you know?" Tzuyu spat out but finally averted her eyes to the stranger in front of her.  
Right there stood the most beautiful human being she has ever seen.  
She was shorter than Tzuyu, had a short dark bob, and the most gorgeous eyes she's ever caught. 

The stranger just smiled and held out her hand.  
"I'm Jihyo, and you are?"  
"Gay." Tzuyu blurted out. She instantly facepalmed herself for saying something so stupid.  
"Tzuyu, I mean, my name is Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu." She took the offered hand and deliberately shook it, wanting the ground to swallow her alive.  
"Well, Tzuyu, I'm glad I finally found you. I have been looking for you for a while now." Jihyo said, grinning like the happiest person on earth.  
"Uh, what do you mean by looking for me? Do we know each other?" Now Tzuyu was confused. 

The girl just giggled, her eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky in summer.  
With a smile averted to her, Tzuyu thought Soulmarks weren't that stupid anymore.  
The Goddess in front of her started to unbutton her blouse. Tzuyu's eyes widened as more skin appeared.  
"What are you doing?" She asked perplexed, eyes like a deer caught in headlights, as her gaze started to roam the smooth skin.  
"Just wait, you will understand quickly."  
The blouse was draped over the seat right next to her as she turned around. Exposing her back to the tall girl. 

Tzuyu stood there, confused as to why this girl that apparently knew her showed her backside.  
Upon taking a closer look, she could make out some all too familiar words on the left blade of Jihyo's shoulder.  
By taking a step closer, she remembered. 

"Oh...so you are…" Tzuyu went silent, one hand coming up to her Mark on her collarbone.  
"You're soulmate? Yes, looks like it." she beamed at the tall girl as she turned around again.  
"I...wow...now I'm sorry for what I said. I never believed I would find you, you know, with a simple word as 'Hey'."  
She scratched the back of her neck and let her eyes roam the Cafe. 

It was pretty empty for a Friday afternoon. She noticed a couple two tables to her left, the barista behind the counter and an older man in the back of the shop with today's newspaper.

"Want to get out of here?" Jihyo asked with some kind of hopefulness in her eyes.  
Tzuyu looked down and slowly started to grin.  
"Yeah, I would love to."  
She got all of her stuff as Jihyo draped her blouse and own jacket over her body.  
She took Tzuyu's hand in hers and guided them out of the coffee shop and into the busy streets of Seoul.

This was not a vendetta against Tzuyu, but a well-crafted proposal to meet and be happy with Jihyo for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a writing mood. Stil hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
> Crossposted on AFF.


End file.
